La decisión que cambió mi vida
by narutojo
Summary: Un one shot de shikatema elabora especialmente para sabaku no nathzu uchiha una amiga que quiero mucho que esta cumpliendo años xd!


**Esta es un one-shot de un shikatema elaborado especialmente para mi amiga sabaku no nathzu uchiha por su cumple años que la quiero mucho y espero que les guste. Para aclarar algo por si no entienden bien el narrador del one shot es shikamaru**

* * *

**La decisión que cambió mi vida**

Al fin había encontrado la mujer ideal, esa mujer que me hacia soñar despierto, esa que me hacía suspirar... Desde el día en que la conocí mi vida cambió, cada vez que estaba a par de ella, me sentía feliz, alegre, sentía algo que no podía explicar, ese algo nunca lo había sentido antes, que era ese sentimiento que surgía de mi pecho cada vez que me encontraba al lado de ella, acaso este sentimiento es lo que muchas personas llaman Amor…

Era la primera vez que sentía esto, pero esa mujer… me cautivaba con su belleza, su cabello rubio, y su cara, esa hermosa cara, por la que no descanso por pensar en ella, me tenían fuera de mi, no me importaba lo demás no me importaba ni si quiera lo que pudiera pasar, yo solo quería estar a su lado, y observarla a sus hermosos ojos.

Si creó que sí por primera vez en mi vida yo Shikamaru Nara me había enamorado de una mujer, pero no cualquier mujer, ella era Temari una kunohichi de la Aldea Oculta de la Arena. Solo había podido hacer unas cuantas misiones con ella, pero eran suficientes para haberme enamorado; no solo era una mujer hermosa si no también muy fuerte, calculadora, precavida y siempre se adelantaba a sus rivales; en otras palabras era igual que mí, era mi mujer perfecta… Y ya hace un tiempo que se fue a su villa y no la he vuelto a ver, yo debía hacer algo, necesitaba una excusa para salir de Konoha, buscarla y expresarle lo que siento, pero ¿Qué excusa podría inventarme? La hokage no me dejaría salir tan fácilmente. Entonces ocurrió, fui llamado para hacer una misión junto a ella, era mi oportunidad, la oportunidad perfecta, para expresarme durante la misión.

Al día siguiente me encontraba en el salón de la hokage esperando su llegada, las ansias me carcomían, y unos minutos después de mi llegada la puerta se abrió y mi corazón se detuvo y allí estaba ella, con su cabello rubio, y los mismos ojos, esos ojos…

- ya era hora temari – habló tsunade

- Siento la tardanza – respondió ella. Shikamaru quita esa cara de estúpido que tienes – si… si lo siento – respondí yo

- Bien, escuchen su misión será encontrar a estos dos ninjas( mostrándoles las fotos) y recuperar el pergamino que han robado y traérmelo devuelta, ya que es de suma importancia para nuestra alianza con la arena. Se han escuchado rumores de que los vieron en una pequeña aldea ubicada al sureste del país del agua

- Entendido – respondimos ambos

- Confió en ustedes y ahora ¡váyanse!

- ¡sí!

Ese era el comienzo de ese día, esa aventura, que cambió mi vida… Nos dirigíamos hacia el país del agua

Xxxx

En el transcurso de nuestro viaje yo iba pensando en ella, en como podría decirle lo que siento, y si ella no siente lo mismo, yo quedaría como un estúpido frente a ella, me había metido en una situación muy problemática

- Oye Shikamaru ¿Qué te pasa te noto algo distraído – me preguntó ella

- Nada, solo que…

- ¿Que?

- Nada olvídalo – yo no era capaz de mirarla a los ojos y hablarle sin tartamudear como iba a ser capaz de decirle lo que siento por ella, como iba a decirle que la amo…

… de acuerdo, pero mantente concentrado que esta misión es muy importante para nuestra aldea ese pergamino contiene muchos secretos de mi aldea debemos conseguirlo pronto

¡Sí!

Nuestro recorrido era largo y en cuanto más permanecía a su lado, más me daba cuenta en que debía decírselo, y esa noche nos quedamos a acampar ya cerca de nuestro objetivo, yo me encargue de buscar comida mientras ella se encargaba de la fogata…. Esa noche mientras comíamos en un momento nos miramos fijamente a los ojos y note donde su hermosa cara se sonrojaba y luego volteo su cara, no pude evitar sonreír en ese momento, eso para mí era una señal...

Esa misma noche antes de irnos a dormir ella medio un beso en la mejilla y me miró con esos ojos que me cautivaron, que me hicieron feliz por ese momento, mi mente se encontraba muy confundida, acaso es posible que ella sienta lo mismo que yo… Esa noche no pude dormir pensando en ella, en su mirada, en ese beso tan calido ese beso que me hizo olvidar todo por un momento y cuando me di cuenta ya había amanecido y nuestro objetivo no se encontraba lejos era hora de actuar.

Cuando nos encontrábamos cerca del pergamino caímos en una trampa y nos dividieron los caminos con una increíble cantidad de rocas y troncos – sigue tu temari yo encontrare otra manera de llegar no podemos perder el tiempo quitando este montón de rocas yo te alcanzaré – nunca debí decirle eso ella se dirigía hacia el pergamino sola, y podía ser muy peligroso para ella ya que la trampa indicaba que ya se habían dado cuenta que los seguíamos y dividirnos podría ser parte de su estrategia, yo solamente esperaba que no le pasara nada malo a temari por que si no, yo no podría perdonármelo….

A lo lejos escuchaba una gran batalla esa debía ser Temari, aunque sé que ella es una de las mejores ninjas de la arena, el enemigo no era fácil, ya que había logrado infiltrarse en konoha y derrotado a los guardias que cuidaban del pergamino, sin causar alboroto para que no llegarán mas ninjas de konoha, y luego se retiraron con el pergamino. Eso demostraba el nivel que poseían estos ninjas. De repente un silencio dominó el terreno, será posible que temari los aya derrotado por si sola… Cuando llegue al lugar me oculte tras un arbusto y vi a temari muy cansada y herida y en frente de ella se encontraban los 2 ninjas que habían robado el pergamino, derepente uno de los ninjas apareció atrás de ella e iba a acabarle una kunai cuando…

- Kagemane no Jutsu (_jutsu de posesión de sombras_)

- Pero que… - habló sorprendido el enemigo

- ¡Shikamaru! – habló temari

- Déjame esto a mi temari – habló decidido

- … ten cuidado shikamaru – Esa cara nunca había visto a shikamaru así, tan decidido, siempre a sido muy perezoso, cuando se volvió tan serio, y decidido, se ve muy diferente…. – pensó temari

- Sí, ahora ustedes dos van a pagar x lo que le hicieron a Temari ¡ Kage kubi shibari no jutsu! (_jutsu estrangulamiento de sombra_) uno menos…

- Si crees que me puedes derrota tan fácil como a mi amigo estas muy equivocado ¡Suiton- suiryuudan no jutso! ( _estilo agua, jutso dragón de agua_)

En ese momento tome a temari y la cargue en mi espalda y logré escapar de ese jutso, luego la coloque aun lado done pudiera estar segura para poder pelear tranquilamente. Luego me escondí del enemigo en un arbusto y pensaba en una estrategia para derrotarlo

- Donde estas sal de ahí cobarde – gritaba el enemigo

En ese momento shikamaru aparece atrás de él y activa su técnica – este es tu final **Técnica de Estrangulamiento Gigante de Sombras**_**. **__(Shikamaru activa una bomba de luz, Ahí es cuando activa la técnica, y extiende un brazo, como si fuera a agarrar al enemigo. Una sombra gigante aparece, con la forma de una mano, y Shikamaru la extiende hasta que agarra al enemigo con ella. Luego, cierra el puño, estrangulando al enemigo hasta matarlo)._

- gracias Shikamaru, pero ¿porque arriesgaste tu vida por mi?

- Por una simple razón Temari – dijo sonriente shikamaru

- ¿cuál?

- Por que Te amo….

Xxxxx

Recuerdo muy bien, esa fue la vez que decidí decirle todo lo que sentía, esa fue la decisión que cambió mi vida y ahora vean me aquí 4 años con mi propia casa, con una esposa, con una familia, quien iba a creer que yo Shikamaru Nara me iba a terminar casando con una mujer como Temari, creo que en la vida existe una persona para cada uno y solo es cuestión de encontrarla y luchar por ella tal y como me dijo Asuma hace mucho

"Shikamaru no siempre serás un niño, pronto crecerás y encontraras a una mujer así como yo con kurenai y cuando llegue ese día entenderás que es el amor" y ahora tengo un propósito en mi vida luchar y mantener a salvo a mi familia, a mi esposa, a Temari, a la mujer que tanto e amado…

- gracias Asuma gracias a ti entendí lo que es el amor y encontré a temari el Amor de mi vida…

La historia termina con shikamaru levantando su mirada al cielo y con una sonrisa dibujada en su cara…


End file.
